Daredevil: Earth 368
by Batguy
Summary: Alternate Daredevil. Same universe as Moon Knight 368. Matt Murdock's father, a notorious enforcer for the Kingpin, is killed by Moon Knight and Murdock becomes The Devil to avenge his father, but soon he must learn a valuable lesson & become a true hero!
1. Prologue

_**DAREDEVIL: EARTH 368**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**All familiar characters belong to Marvel Characters, Inc.**_

_**Note:**_

**_This occurs in the same universe as my Moon Knight 368, though it isn't particularly necessary to read MK368 first, if you have a decent idea about the 616 character, though there are noticeable differences- this Moon Knight uses any and all weaponry, for example…_**

_**PROLOGUE**_

Jack "Devil" Murdock was the toughest thug in the employ of New York City's Kingpin of Crime, Wilson Fisk. He was a large, muscular man, who wore a long black leather jacket and a woollen hat, pulled low over his brow. Murdock clenched a cigarette between his teeth and lit it with the stubby remains of his last smoke, tossing the now useless cig aside and taking a long, contented drag. He gazed across at his underlings, a group of street punks and the likes, all working under "The Devil", who in turn served New York City's lone crime lord, Wilson Fisk, sometimes known as _The Kingpin of Crime!_

He cocked his handgun confidently:

"Ready, boys. The shipment's comin'."

The men stared across the docks to a large cargo ship that had stopped around one hundred yards away. Murdock led his men towards the ship as his pager bleeped several times. Three messages. Larks, Slade and Pondexter were in position. Jack returned the signal and led the men towards the ship, guns at the ready.

"Let's do this, kiddies."

Samuel Silke, captain of the White Crown, the greatest illegal transport ship in Chicago, belonging to Leland Owlsley, the only man capable of rivalling Wilson Fisk's criminal empire. Silke sighed as he led his men from the ship into the Clinton Docks… and then he gasped in horror.

"_Dammit! Guns out and ready! Fisk found us!"_

Twenty odd men, armed and dangerous, were running at the ship. Silke recognised their leader, "Devil" Murdock, the Kingpin's most trusted enforcer. He swore, whipping out a revolver too late. A bullet tore into his arm and he fell back into the ship, groaning.

"Hold 'em off, you fuckwits!" He hollered, "I'm getting' us outta…"

Silke stared up. Another enforcer, the sinister Mr. Larks, stood over him, backed by ten, or twelve, men.

"Hello, Mr. Silke," Smiled Larks.

"_How did you get…?"_

Larks shot Silke, smiling, and Owlsley's men scattered, fearfully. Bullets ripped through the air, and the last few victims were staggering through the last escape; five terrified, sweating men, on their last legs.

Suddenly, two of them fell, throwing knives buried in their chests. The last of Wilson Fisk's "Unholy Three" of enforcers stood ten yards away… Benjamin "Bullseye" Pondexter, and ten men with machine guns.

"Enjoy your trip to Hell," He sneered and the shaking men were shot apart in a hailstorm of bullets, "That was… _easy. Too easy._"

Suddenly, Pondexter turned, eyes wide.

"Am _I _too easy for you, punk!?" The white robed figure of the Moon Knight towered over him, clutching a _minigun._

"_Oh, shit…"_

Moon Knight opened fire with his minigun, but Pondexter was already moving, diving behind a parked lorry. Bullets tore through the other thugs and Moon Knight glided after his opponent, to the lorry, but Pondexter was… _gone._

He groaned as a knife rammed into his back and the hero jerked forwards, blood flowing freely. Pondexter laughed from several metres away and ran to join his allies. He didn't notice the Moon Knight rise, unsteadily, moments later, breathing hard, and he tore the knife from his back.

"Thank you, my Lord Khonshu."

He sped towards the cargo ship and dropped down to the main battle scene as Murdock and Larks climbed into a black car with tinted windows and drove away. The vigilante charged after them, leaping and sprinting across rooftops.

Soon, he saw the two enforcers climb out and head into an old warehouse. Moon Knight slipped in through a vent and saw Wilson Fisk himself enter. _Now was the time for action!_

The white clad _Fist of Khonshu _swooped down upon his prey, firing his gun rapidly. Larks went down first, a hole blown in his chest. Fisk ran, shoving Murdock aside as a cheap shield. "The Devil" charged and went down boldly, facing the torrent of bullets, staggering into their path even as he died, his body shredded and ruined, blood everywhere.

"Dammit! Help!" Fisk was scared. _Good. _Moon Knight decided he would _enjoy _this. He blasted the minigun with perfect control, obliterating both of the bald man's kneecaps. Fisk fell on his face, and the bridge of his nose shattered.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, you fat piece of shit," He smiled, producing a long, think knife, "We can go on for hours."

He smiled darkly. This would be one _HELL _of a night.


	2. Chapter 1: A Death In The Family

_**DAREDEVIL: EARTH 368**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**All familiar characters belong to Marvel Characters, Inc.**_

_**Note:**_

**_This occurs in the same universe as my Moon Knight 368, though it isn't particularly necessary to read MK368 first, if you have a decent idea about the 616 character, though there are noticeable differences- this Moon Knight uses any and all weaponry, for example…_**

_**CHAPTER ONE: A Death In The Family**_

Young Matthew Murdock, aged nineteen and a law student at Columbia University, stared at the policeman in shock. _It couldn't be. His father… dead, at the hands of a vigilante. He had to have revenge! He had to… what could he do?_

"Thank you," Matt muttered to the officer, slamming the door shut. He slunk into his room and crashed onto the bed, tears coming to his eyes. He lit a cigarette and smoked it sadly, cracking open a bottle of beer. _He had to have revenge. He would find the Moon Knight… and kill him._

Matt stubbed out his smoke, drained the bottle and rose, pulling on black clothes and reaching under his bed to produce the handgun he had bought when he first discovered what his father really did to pay the rent. Moon Knight had a habit of watching Hell's Kitchen… well, Murdock would attract him to the 'Kitchen, or as the politicians called it- Clinton, and kill the man who murdered Jack "The Devil" Murdock.

Matt arrived at Josie's Bar at around eleven o'clock and whipped out his handgun, putting it to the barmaid's head.

"Everybody get out of here and spread the word of this hold-up," He ordered, "I don't want anyone hurt… except for the Moon Knight."

The patrons eyed him suspiciously. Many of them hefted firearms themselves. But they did as he asked, though Matt had a strange feeling that this was primarily down to their hatred of Moon Knight rather than their love of a barmaid.

Soon enough, there was a creaking behind him. Matt saw a dark figure in the shadows. He lowered his gun.

"Go. Run," He told the girl, who did as he said. Moon Knight dropped in front of him.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Matthew Jonathan Murdock," He spat, "And you killed my father! For that, you'll die, you son of a bitch!"

Moon Knight laughed:

"Kid. He was a killer."

"So are you!"

Matt pressed the trigger. Moon Knight dropped milliseconds before, and punched the gun across the bar.

"I won't hurt you if you end this madness now, kid!" He shouted, unsheathing a katana from his belt. Matt spat in the vigilante's face and lunged at him, knocking the katana to the floor, side-kicking Moon Knight and snatching up the weapon, "How'd you learn…?"

Matt lunged with the sword and Moon Knight ducked aside, then dived over the drinks' bar and seized the gun.

"Sorry, kid!"

He shot Matt between the eyes. Murdock shouted out for his father and he crashed to the floor in a pool of blood. Moon Knight sighed and glided through the window with his cloak.


	3. Chapter 2: SHIELD Agent Murdock

_**DAREDEVIL: EARTH 368**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**All familiar characters belong to Marvel Characters, Inc.**_

_**Note:**_

**_This occurs in the same universe as my Moon Knight 368, though it isn't particularly necessary to read MK368 first, if you have a decent idea about the 616 character, though there are noticeable differences- this Moon Knight uses any and all weaponry, for example…_**

_**CHAPTER 2: S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Murdock**_

Matt Murdock came to in a cold, cold place. He couldn't see anything… all was dark.

"Mr. Murdock?"

"Where am I?" Matt gasped, "I should be… _dead._"

"We saved you, Mr. Murdock."

"Who's there? Where am I?"

"My name is General Nicholas Fury… and you are aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, Mr. Murdock. You are blind, but I have a proposition for you, Matthew."

"I'm… I'm blind…" Matt couldn't believe it.

"Yes, kid," Fury's voice was cold, gravely, but with a hint of empathy behind that, "But we can help you… if you agree to help us. You received expert martial arts training from childhood, yeah?"

"From Master Stick…"  
"Whatever. You can be an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D, to Project: Avenger to be precise… and in return, we can test new sensory tech on you… tech that will bestow upon you a kind of sonar sense, and cybernetically enhance your physical abilities and other senses. What do you say, Mr. Murdock?"

"I… yes. Yes. Please..."

But Matt was not thinking of helping humanity. He was not thinking of heroism. He was thinking of vengeance. Vengeance against the man who killed his father. Vengeance against The Moon Knight… and he would get it, one way… or another.

For months, Matt was in agony in various labs that smelled awfully of bleach and chemicals. He felt needles prodding in him, burning on his limbs, splitting headaches… and then one day he woke in a soft bed. He could _sense _everything around him. Some kind of electric pulses beat against objects, making them perceptible with his sonar. Murdock rose slowly. Two people hurried in.

"Murdock?" It was Fury, and the other man, the head scientist, Dr. Octavius. Behind Octavius hurried his assistants, Connors and Hamilton, "How are you feeling?"

"I… I'm OK," Matt smiled strangely, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just go and take care of some business."

"Not so fast," Spat Fury, "Kid, you're S.H.I.E.L.D property now. You can go later, when we're sure you're suitable to…"

"I don't want this job, man," Snarled Murdock, "I just want revenge."

He dived in and punched the colonel aside, charging through the building and diving through a high window. He dropped, catching a low balcony and dropping softly on the ground.

He heard guns clicking and focused on his sonar. Men were running at him. Fifty of them at least. _Jesus, Fury had a whole damn army after him!_

"DON'T MOVE, MURDOCK!"

Matt ran. He dodged streams of darts- tranquilisers- and slipped away… free. It was time… time to find Moon Knight once again, and inflict justice upon him!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. Chapter 3: Rematch

_**DAREDEVIL: EARTH 368**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**All familiar characters belong to Marvel Characters, Inc.**_

_**Note:**_

**_This occurs in the same universe as my Moon Knight 368, though it isn't particularly necessary to read MK368 first, if you have a decent idea about the 616 character, though there are noticeable differences- this Moon Knight uses any and all weaponry, for example…_**

_**CHAPTER 3: Rematch**_

Moon Knight was crouched on a gargoyle of what was once Clinton Church, now the St. Bartholomew's Clinton Mission Shelter. He overlooked the alleys of Hell's Kitchen, and then he heard the thud of someone dropping onto the roof behind him.

"Who's there?" He asked, spinning around.

"Remember Jack Murdock? Remember his son?" Came an angry voice.

"Yes… who's there?" The killing of young Murdock was one of the few deaths that the vigilante regretted with all his heart.

"Well, ya didn't do much of a job killing the kid!"

A figure in black body armour and a red ski mask strode from the shadows, clutching what appeared to be… _a baseball bat. _He swung it forcefully, striking the surprised vigilante across the head. Moon Knight fell, grunting:

"_MURDOCK!?"_

"Damn right, you murdering son of a bitch!" Bellowed the attacker, "AND THIS TIME YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Murdock, are you insane?" Gasped the white-cloaked man.

"Don't call me that. To you, I am and always shall be… _The Devil!_"

Moon Knight acted instinctively, tripping 'The Devil' and Matt fell, as his foe rose, whipping a shotgun from the lining of his cape and aiming it:

"Go home and grieve your father there, boy," He spat, "Or I'll have to kill you… properly this time. I have a job to do… in case you hadn't heard of the Committee. I'm a vigilante, punk, not a murderer… now if you have talents, put them to good use, don't waste them on revenge for a murderer and a coward. Don't become your father, boy."

"You didn't know my father…"

"No. But I know what I'll do to you if you _dare _make another move against me."

Matt lashed up violently, Moon Knight was knocked off the rooftop and 'The Devil' was up, dropping into the alley where his prey fell… but Moon Knight was _gone. _Inexplicably, he had vanished!

But Matt realised something. He understood now. Moon Knight hadn't murdered his father. And now Murdock saw a new purpose. One to bring justice to Hell's Kitchen… he would never be a friend of Moon Knight, nor an ally, but he wouldn't be a true foe either. He would do as the man had said. He would guard Hell's Kitchen, as _The Devil!_

And Matthew Murdock walked away into the night…

**NEXT: Murdock VS S.H.I.E.L.D**


End file.
